


Dance on the Parapets

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Yuletide Drabble Invitational 2014 [8]
Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Significant Moment, Stolen Moments, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, joy, mentor, mother figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you dance on the parapets with a Thief, you are safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance on the Parapets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicleeblair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicleeblair/gifts).



> Prompt: I have a headcanon that part of the reason Eddis is so unwaveringly loving of Gen is because she also loved and looked up to Gen’s mother.

They all had havens. Eugenides would find comfort in the library and books upon books, but Helen preferred to climb up to the roof, standing far from the edge, and look out over her father's beautiful kingdom and her country. The Queen Thief was up there as often as not.

"There's a legend, child," she would tell the little princess with a twinkle in her eyes. "If you dance on the parapets with a Thief, you are safe."

In and out, left and right, feet flying, laughter bubbling out of Helen's body to ride the mountain winds—learning to dance.


End file.
